The watch is used in airplane travel and can be set to show the time at the destination without moving the hands by attaching a disc with hour figures over the crystal of the watch to form a circle of hour numbers that modify the time indicated by the watch and at locations where their use will indicate the time in a different time zone.
One of the advantages of the invention is that it can be made of thin and flexible plastic that is transparent, if desired, and that can be secured to the outside of the crystal of the watch with a pressure-sensitive adhesive so that the numerals printed on the auxiliary disc can be applied conveniently for any time zone and adjusted for different time zones.
The disc can be a throw-away elements of low cost so that they can be advertising items if desired.
For persons that travel often, the disc can be semipermanently secured to the outside of the crystal of the watch and can be rotated to different positions to change the time zone.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.